parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tammy (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers)
Tammy is a female squirrel in the episode "Adventures in Squirrelsitting". She wore a pink dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and blue jeans with the legs also rolled up. Her mother is Mrs. Squirrel and her little sister is Bink. She played Fauna in Sleeping Pearl She played Female Singers in Star Trekkin (NimbusKidsMovies AMV Version) She played Bubbles in The Powerpuff Girls (Disney and Sega Animal Style) She played One of Brock's Siblings in Pokemon (DinosaurKingRockz Animal Style) She played Alex in Totally Spies (Disney and Sega Animal Style) She played Misty in Pokemon (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) She played Lita/Sailor Jupiter in Sailor Becky She played Daisy in Pokemon (Chris1701 Style) She played May in Pokemon Advanced Generation (400Movies Animal Style) She played Ducky in The Land Before Time (1701Movies Style) She played Officer Jenny in Pokemon (Chris1702 Animal Style) She played Rini/Sailor Mini Moon in Sailor Brittany and Sailor Brittany (VIZ) She played Audrey in Atlantis: The Lost Empire (399Movies Style) She played Dawn in Pokemon Diamond and Pearl (CartoonNetworkandSony Animal Style) She played Amy/Sailor Mercury in Sailor Gadget (TheBluesRockz Style) She played Diana in Sailor Roxanne She played Violet in Pokemon (Chris1703 Style) She played Emmy in Dragon Tales (Chris1702 Style) She played Annika Settegren in Rini (Pippi Longstocking) She played Molly Cunningham in TaleSpin (Ooglyeye Style) She Played In Chip-Chipmunks and The Invaders She Played Millefeui In Pokemon XY (1952Movies Style) She Played Judy Hopps In Zootopia (Chris1703 Style) She Played Flaversham In The Great Mouse Detective 170Movies Style She Played Zoe Drake In Dinosaur King 1987Movies style She Played Tosha In ??? And Friends for 1985Movies She Played ???? (Mermaid) In The Little Brittany 2: Return to Sea Portrayals: * In Baloo & Yogi Rescue Rangers she is played by Lady * In Max and Rex Rescue Rangers she is played by Serena. * In Oliver and Fievel Rescue Rangers she is played by Teresa Brisby. * In Tom and Jaune Tom The Rescue Rangers she played by Herself. * In Ash n Brock Rescue Rangers she is played by Misty. * In Winnie 'n' Tigger Rescue Rangers she is played by Sawyer. * In Ron 'n Ash Rescue Rangers she is played by May. * In Tom and Jerry Rescue Rangers she is played by Jeanette Miller. * In Basil & Bernard Rescue Rangers she is played by Herself. * In Theodore 'n Simon Rescue Rangers she is played by Vixey. * In Tori 'n Rai Rescue Rangers she is played by Alice. * In Darien 'n Tracey Rescue Rangers she is played by Amy/Sailor Mercury. * In Brock 'n Shaggy Rescue Rangers she is played by Pipi longstock. * In Alvin 'n Dale Rescue Rangers she is played by Olivia Flaversham. Gallery: Tammy-0.jpg Tammy pokemon (TheBluesrockz Animal Style).png|Tammy as Misty Tammy Embarasseed.png|"Mother! I'm too old to be babysat!" Tammy as Daisy.jpg|Tammy as Daisy The gym leaders of Kanto anime ( thebluesrockz style).png B 05-FatcatHold2 TammyBink.jpg Tammy Kisses Chip.jpg Gym hoenn leaders 399Movies animal Style).png Tammy-1.jpg Dale and his friends mocks team rocket.jpg Dale 's Friends.jpg Dale's Siblings.png|Tammy as Yolanda Pooh's Friends.jpg Scoo Attacked by Dale's Siblings.jpg Tammy-3.jpg Little-mouse final scene thebluesrockz.jpg Rr girls by liunors.jpg Gadget and her friends vs chief.jpg Capteror Foxgolove tammy waterflower and gadget tsukino.jpg Tammy in Adventures in Squirrelsitting.png Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroines Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Characters Category:Squirrels Category:Rodents Category:Fun Characters Category:Anti Category:Dimwits Category:Crazy Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Child Saver Category:Sailor Moon's Adventures Allies